Just This Once
by CrazyOnDisplay
Summary: One-shot.IY/YYH Crossover: He had always been able to avoid it....always! But this time it seemed different....Sango/Hiei. Rated M for sexual content.


**Okey Dokey! So here we go, finally! I had found it and completed it...thank goodness too! I absolutely love this crossover pairing, and I hope I didn't ruin it by writing a one-shot of 'em! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho!**

**------**

It was a troublesome time! He hated it...despised it, for better words. It stirred unwanted feelings inside him, and provoked him to no end! _Damn this..._

..._damn_ _this mating season!_

He was always good at avoiding it, he had done so for years, with no trouble at all. But this year seemed different, almost too much for him, sending his nerves on end and irritation past its limit. He would never degrade himself to such a weak activity.

Bedding a female? Hah! He sneered at the thought. Only fools would lower themselves to such trivial matters! It only showed their weakness, the fact that they couldn't control themselves.

His knuckles turned white against the handle of his sword as he gripped it tighter. He feared that from avoiding it all those years, it had finally caught up to him.

_Fear!_

He nearly kicked himself for thinking such a word!

Nevertheless, to avoid such useless encounters he had asked Koenma (more like demanded) that he send him to a place of isolation...so he brought him here. The Fuedal Era. 50 years into the past...although how Koenma had done it was beyond him...but he was too angry to care right now.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Dare he admit how such a fool he was to listen to that damned toddler, never noticing how he used one of Yusuke's frequent reference to the small lord.

He very well new himself that the Fuedal Era was vacated with tons of demons. Of coarse there were humans as well but he cared not for the vile insects. Or so he told himself! But it had slipped his mind when he was too determined to get away from the ones in his time.

_Damn Koenma, what is he trying to do!?_

Slashing in a wide downward arc with such verosity, he managed to rip the earth from its smooth surface till the huge clumps of dirt and boulders judded from the ground, leaving behind a massive slash in its wake. The trees that had unfortunatly been in the path during his outburst were now rooted out of the ground or smashed to splinters.

He needed to smash, to destroy...to kill something, anything! His anger only grew more as he was left with nothing to destroy, nothing to unleash his anger out on!

The previous opening he had cut through the forest with his enraged rapture, left him to view a small path. It looked to be a newly developed path, barely used as small clumps of grass and flowers were squished to the ground, telling any simple-minded fool that it had only been traveled on a few times.

It should never of made him curious! Normally he would avoid all possible run-ins with creatures...less they be demons for him to kill. But this was not one of his normal moments!

He slowly stood fully straight, bringing both arms to his side from there previous position of attacking mode, he analysed the small winding path. It was odd, there weren't many demons around this area, and very few humans...he had made sure of that as he searched for a desolate area for the time being.

His eyes shrunk to little slits in annoyance at his wonderings, blaming the damn season for his awkward behavior.

Coming to a decision he sheathed the katana in his right hand and jumped with little more then a slight movement to a branch above the matted clumps of grass. Moving with effortless accurasy, he jumped from branch to branch, barely seen to the human eye.

--------

It had been rough. The teenage tayjia had just finished one of the toughest demons she had encountered in a week or so. Tough as it was though, it had been welcoming to have some action in the area. Her daily travels had grown aggravating with nothing to do, no youkai to slay. She was beginning to worry that her skills would diminish if she did not indulge herself in some sort of battle.

Thankfully she had crossed paths with this troublesome demon, who she had heard only by mere rumors, was terrorizing small villages.

A frown had broke the smooth surface of her face as she gazed at the mess that was left behind. Blood and guts flooded the forest floor, pooling around a large massive beast. Those who would look at the demon now would only recognize it as a massive for legged monster, for gashes were grooved into the thick furry skin of the bear youkai, making it seemingly impossible to recognize.

But it was highly recommended that she destroy the youkai any means possible, and it just so happened this demon was a fighter, not wanting to give uip. So she resorted to slashing the youkai everywhere she could until he fell under the weight of his wounds.

To her surprise she had not endured wounds herself during the battle, knowing very well that it would be a much different fight not having her companions here to back her up.

She left the group for just a few days to go check up on her village, making sure everything was as it was when she left last time. But she had not traveled here alone the first night. No she had her failthful and lifetime companion Kirara...but it just so happened that it was mating season, and Kirara had disappeared without notice.

It did not worry her any though. This happened every year and Kirara was very much capable of taking care of herself. But without her demon friend she felt lonely, secluded, and she ached for companionship.

There was also that small tinge of fear she had of being alone. It was mating season after all, and most youkai were driven crazy with there animalistic instincts. Although she would never openly admit her fear to anyone, that would just be foolish of her.

She was drenched in blood, all of it being from the unfortunate bear youkai, and she quickly scrunched her nose in disgust as the fowl smell of death and bloody flesh invaded her nostrils. She will have to take a bath, and soon before the sun ducked over the hills, leaving the forest and everything in its darkness.

Grabbing her massive weapon and her small katana, which she sheathed at her side, she made her way through a small well known path to her, avoiding small chunks of flesh. She had traveled here many times before and had often followed this path to the hotsprings.

It led to a hidden area, covered by the tree's massive branches, making only small holes as an opening to look at the night sky. Although it was not night yet, but the crimson colors had started there nightly painting of the sky.

Once she reached her designated area, she plunged her massive Hiraikotsu into the solid ground, making sure it stood when her hand left its smooth surface. Next she discarded her sash which held her katana to her hip, placing it neatly against her Hiraikotsu.

The wind blew through the slightly open area, despite the covering of the trees. It was somewhat chilly tonight, but the heat from the small hotspring made it difficult to notice.

A slight rustle of the leaves and a groan from a tree branch had her stop her movements. _The wind had already passed through...and I had not felt any breeze..._She moved her eyes from left to right, slowly and carefully observing her surroundings, at the same time reaching low to the ground to grasp her sword from where she placed it.

Standing Straight again, she grasped her small sword tighter, _there is definitely a demon here!_

----

He had been slow at his movements, nearing the end of his path. The smell of salty warm water and steam, told his senses that a hotspring lay ahead of him. But he was not at all concerened about the hot water...no, his senses were more interested in something else.

He knew it was a woman. A human woman. And yet he still had not stopped his advances. Instead moving in a circle around the woman, he jumped from tree to tree, leaving barely any trace of his existense.

A demon may have been able to detect him, possibly see small flashes of him here and there, but even they would not be able to trace his tracks. And yet this woman was alert, aware of his presence.

Even with his speedy movements he watched as the small woman reached down for katana, bringing it up and close to her form. Yes...she new he was here.

Stopping at the foot of a tree behind her, he gazed at her form. He could clearly tell she was some sort of fighter, plus the fact that she had weapons. But her stance showed dominance and no fear.

Whipping her body around she stared into the crimson eyes of the youkai before her. She shuddered as his gaze pierced through her...as if analyzing her. This is just the thing she wished to avoid at this time. But right now this demon seemed to be more angry than aroused.

"What do you want youkai?"

"Hn" he responded with annoyance. He had no time to deal with humans, they only served as pests and the world should immediatly be ridden of them.

She shifted slightly so she had a better angle to defend herself if the demon should attack. But even in her new position she felt slightly nervous. This demon seemed to burn away all nerves in her body, and she didn't no know why.

The slight twitch of his hand was all she had for notice as he dissappeared and then reappeared only a foot away, sword already drawn.

Taking her own sword out of its sheath, she blocked the attack...barely. She gritted her teeth in discomfort as she was forced back some, kicking up dust into the calm air. Had it been any later for her to deflect the onslaught, she would surely be lying on the ground, soaking up her own blood.

Placing her free right hand on the flat surface of the blade, she put a great amount of her pressure in high hopes of shoving the opposer away.

She was relieved when the demon was moved away a good distance, giving her enough space to recollect and ready herself for next time. Although the movement seemed more as if he jumped away from her intentionally rather than her human force breaking the two apart...which could of easily have been the hard truth.

Whatever reality it may be, it had worked, neither one moving from their spots. The woman mostly because she was recovering from the sudden attack, her breathing fluctuating from its original smoothness. And the demon because he was somewhat shocked, although it had only been momentarily, barely even noticeable as he hardened his face in annoyance.

He pushed off the ground and sped towards her. Metal collided with metal in rage, one attack continuously, the other nervously trying to fend off.

One after another he swung his sword, each swipe getting closer and closer to her body.

_His movements...they're slow! Why!?! _She thought to herself, ducking just in time as a few strands of hair floated to the ground. _He's holding back!_ He had to be! She new very well that he had great speed...speed that could match even the great Lord Sesshoumaru.

This was pretty much a one-sided fight to start with. As much as she regretted admitting this, but she stood no chance against him. If he wanted to, he could of sliced her open with a single slice, not having to bother with fighting her. But for some odd reason he was holding back, almost as if he was enjoying himself, letting her fight in futile, knowing fully well that she was no match.

It made her furious! To play with ones apponent. It was almost degrading her ability as a warrior, and only fueled her anger. She had learnt her skills from her village leaders, from her friends...from her father. And here he was toying with her..._How dare he!?!_

He was annoyed at first. To have come across some pathetic human who thought herself as a warrior. He knew killing her would be no good, for his 'probation' (as you may call it) was still in affect, forcing him from killing humans. So he thought wounding her and showing her true place as a human would satisfy him.

But slowly his plan of 'wounding' her had fadded from his mind. Her little show of strength and determination from deflecting every attack (slow as they may be) had fueled something inside him and he felt on fire.

He knew he had this fight in the palm of his hand, but watching her skillfully evade his sword made him even the more excited. He had to admit to himself that she was good. They way she held her sword in a strong vise like grip, kept her feet sturdy on the ground when he threw blow after blow towards her.

But it wasn't enough...he wanted more from her, to see her fight for her life. She was a warrior, and like most warriors, their skill and techniques are a great deal to them. Toying with one in battle would undoubtedly trigger the distemper within them.

He wasn't dissapointed when a sudden flash of hatred flickered in her brown eyes. Nor was he let down when she switched her movements by quickly thrusting her katana upwards, meeting his sword which was in full swing.

Oh yes now she was angry.

She didn't allow any time as she swung at his side, then at his arm, her movements in no definite pattern. She was throwing everything at him, and although her attacks had no pattern, they weren't wild or desperate. No, they were skilled and artful. Practiced and sharp.

A smirk creased his languid features. His sword was still firmly gripped in his right hand, but he did not use it to block. Instead he jumped from side to side, dodging her attacks with coordination. Doing this made her even the more bitter, her dislike for the demon increasing considerably.

"Fight back demon!" She shouted.

"Why? There is nothing to fight against," he stated. She growled when hearing his comment, her hand cramping up from the death grip she had on her small sword. "Hn, trying to imitate a youkai with that growl?"

She swung at his side again, and as he was too caught up in her anger, he failed to notice the sudden shift on her right side. Nor did he notice the sudden swing of her left leg. Only when her foot had connected with his right cheek had he finally noticed his foolishness, being so caught up in her outbursts.

He crashed to the ground, skidding a couple of times before he pushed himself high up in the air with his foot, landing smoothly, despite the fact that he got hit. That wasn't supposed to happen, and he was irritated with her and himself.

Finally satisfied that she made contact with the demon, she let a smirk cross her face. Oh how happy she was. She new she probably signed her deathbed, but it was all worth it to her.

He stood suddenly, staring at her through narrow eyes, almost as if contemplating something. it made her flustered and disturbed her insides.

He had not looked at her fully before, actually he had avoided looking at her that way without realizing it. But he had a full veiw now. Her body was partially etched in shadow as the moon casted her in an enticing glow from where it lay beyond the trees. He was aware of the outfit she wore, but only now did he realize how tightly it clung to her body. She was slim, with a very curvaceous body, making it almost unbelieveable that she was a warrior. Just looking at her body made his toes curl, but it was her face that tipped him over the edge. Her deep, passionate mahogany eyes, her fluently flushed cheeks, and those lips...oh yes those full lips...

_This no longer satisfies me..._he sighed to himself, and swiftly threw his blade to the side, embedding itself in the hard ground. Within seconds he was inches from her face, barely giving her time before he grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her face closer to his, meeting her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Her eyes wide, she gasped in surprise, giving him a chance to explore her mouth with his tounge. And he did not hesitate to do so. She made small noises of protest at first, trying to twist out of his grasp, but he only tightened his hold on her neck and placed his other arm around her waist, jerking her body towards his roughly.

Slowly loosing herself in his tight grip, she ceased her struggling and returned the kiss with as much passion, closing her eyes at the same time. His hands moved from their place and trailed down to her hips, exploring her body on its descent.

Seconds later he bite down on her bottom lip, drawing fourth blood. She made a startled cry at the sudden pain, and he started sucking on her lip, bringing the metallic taste to his mouth, driving his senses further.

The sudden attack on her lip made her wake up from her passion filled state and she brought up her hands to shove him away. With the sudden force of her hands, he was forced to break the kiss, letting her step away from him in the process.

"Wh-What the hell..." was all she could manage while taking deep gulps of air.

He wasn't happy at all. He was aching beyond the point of no return and she was being defiant towards him. Although it made him excited with the challenge, he was slowly losing all control over his body.

He made a small movement and she immediately took a step back, "stay away from me demon!"

This just will not work, he will not have some woman order him around, especially in his aroused state. Making quick movements her pinned her to a tree, crashing his lips to her already bruised ones. He grabbed her sides and pressed his body closer to hers, showing her just how aroused he was.

She moved to press her hands against his chest to push him away once again, but found herself grabbing his black shirt to move him closer (if possible). Her body betrayed her mind as her leg slowly moved up his. He growled low in his throat at the sudden movement from her, and she smiled at the reaction.

He withdrew his mouth and moved towards her neck, leaving moist kisses in its wake. She moaned in pleasure and grabbed his shirt tighter. At the same time he slid his hand from her hip to cup one of her breasts.

He bit down at her neck when she tried to force his face towards her's in another passionate kiss. He was the one in command here, not her! To prove his point further he, unclasped the first tie on her suit, his lips following downwards.

She moaned louder, satifsfying him enough to return to her lips. She was pleased to feel the sweet sensation again as their lips met in a fire frenzy.

Grabbing both her sides, he slowly descended to the ground, placing her body under his already drastically aroused one. It didn't get any better for him when her hands slowly trailed up under his shirt, feeling the taught muscles of his stomach. Growling in the most demonic kinda of way, he ripped his own shirt off his body for her to explore.

His eyes closed in pure bliss as her hands lingered above the hem of his hakama, tracing small circlular patterns. It was a miracle he had lasted this long without taking her.

Time seemed to slow down tremendously as pieces of clothing slowly fell to the ground. Not soon after their clothes were discarded were their bodies entangled. Their naked forms danced together in the lambency of the moonlight, as muscles contorted and breaths became strained. Their bodies molded, becoming one, moving as one.

They shuddered as both reached their peaks, lying down upon the soft moist grass beneath them. The short gasps of air decreased as their breaths slowed down to an even pace. His gaze bore down to her face as her eyes closed in wearisome. Yes sleep was most definetly welcoming at this point.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her body closer, savoring the warmth of her moist skin on his. The thougth of what he did and who he had done it with did not seem to bother him...for the moment.

He was about to succumb to the deepths of sleep before a thought had entered his mind.

"What is your name woman?" He allowed his voice to drag out in laziness, caring not of his actions.

She shifted slightly, 'snuggling' closer to his body as the night's breeze blew past them. "Hmmm...Sango..."

'_Sango..._'

He closed his eyes and covered their bodies with a piece of clothing (not knowing who's it was, nor caring). He will just have to deal with this mess tomorrow...while right now he'll relish the feeling of contempt just this once.

'_Yes, just this once..._'

----

**A/N: So? What d'ya think? Was it good? Bad? Please tell, this way I know if I should never write a story or anything with the to or not, lol. I kinda didn't want to get into the whole sex scene, cus lets face it, I'm not that good at it, so I just kinda made it brief...but in reality it lasted hours, lol! Also, based on the reviews I get, I was thinking of maybe making another one-shot with the two that coincides with this one! Possible called "A Second Round", where Hiei has given up fighting it and has instead went looking for Sango...oops I said too much, lol! Anywho, please tell me what you think, okay! And I do accept flames, although if it has something to do with the pairing of Sango/Hiei I'd rather it be kept quite...I just can't stand the bashing of the couple...**


End file.
